Matt
}} Matt is the final boss of Wii Sports and reality, and is a requested Smash Bros. newcomer by people with IQs of over 300 and have the big every day. In fact, Sakurai has planned to add him to the series since the Nintendo 64 entry, but Matt himself had personally threatened Sakurai to remove him, knowing his in-game counterpart has the potential to lose to weakling Nintendo characters. Backstory After the multiverse was created from the Big Bang, the Gods decided sooner or later someone would up their world, and thus created the ultimate life-form to stop any and all potential threats to the multiverse. Matt was born and raised on Wuhu Island after arriving on a meteor that annihilated all prior life on the island. When he was three, he was taken in by the rapper Lil' Dong, and had quickly made Eminem too scared to diss him. At 12 years old, he performed at the Super Bowl LMAOOO Halftime Show, where he performed "Sweet Victory", and caused Stephen Hillenburg to temporarily return to life while Maroon 5 and Travis Scott spontaneously combusted. He had also arrested 6ix9ine. He was later drafted into the Miitopia War, and has a confirmed kill count of 69,420. Lauded as a war hero, he was given the N-Word P. He was also offered a lifelong orgasm, but he turned down the offer. He has yet to use his P. After the war, he returned to Wuhu Island, and was forced to kill Lil' Dong after he put pineapple on his pizza. He spent the next twenty years of his life living in solitude inside Maka Wuhu's molten core, feeding on the abundance of hot rocks and hydrating with his own sweat and the magma. He also trained in the volcano, and it is said that the sounds of his punches could be heard all the way to Wedge Island, and had caused many Miis to panic, thinking the volcano was erupting. List of Defeated Opponents * Goku * Shaggy Rogers * Thanos * Pennywise * SCP-682 * Geno Earthbound haha * Alvin, leader of the New Valver Heroes * Vergeben * Katalina * Minecraft Steve * Adolf Hitler * Donald Trump * Doctor Manhattan * Gru * Dr. Eggman * Phil Swift * Chuck Norris * Kirby * Galeem * Dharkon * Tabuu * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Master Core * Mario * Link * Sonic * Matt * Cell * Dan Schneider * Frieza * DIO * Trunks * Gohan * Broly * Shrek * Dead meme #88 * Obi-Wan with the high ground * Sheev Palpatine * All forms of SCP-001 * Venom * Denim * Rent 'Em * Eminemon * Agumon * Peter Griffin * SynthCool * Coldsteel the Hedgeheg * Sonichu and Chris-Chan * I Hate Everything * Derek Savage * Thing I don't like * Osama bin Laden * Joseph Stalin * Mao Zedong * Kim Jong-Il * Todd Howard * Matt * My anal virginity * Literally God * Ashley * Buzz Lightyear * >shadman * Sans P. "Ness" Undertale * Bruce Lee * Saitama * All Might * senokpersonnel (He didn't even attack him and he was knocked out instantly.) Weaknesses * GenericGuy lol ObeseCity's Message to Matt "I've come to make an announcement. Matt is a - mother er! He pissed on my ing wife, wife here! That's right; he took his Mii ing avatar out, and he pissed on my ing wife, and he said his was 'THIS BIG'. I said, 'That's disgusting', so I'm making a call-out post on the GameFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board Wiki; Matt, you got a small, it's the size of this walnut except way smaller: And guess what? Here's what my dong looks like! pic here *Explosion* That's right, baby! All points, no noses, no pillows, look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong! He ed my wife, so guess what, I'm gonna Wuhu Island. That's right, this is what you get, my SUPER LASER PISS Except I'm not gonna piss on the island, I'm gonna go higher; I'm pissing on the volcano! How do you like that, Matt? I pissed on the volcano, you ! You have 23 hours until the piss droplets flood the ing island, now get out of my ing sight, before I piss on you too. '-ObeseCity (not GenericGuy)' ObeseCity's Message to GenericGuy "I've come to make an announcement. GenericGuy is a - mother er! He pissed on my ing page! That's right; he took his Thanos ing Titan out, and he pissed on my ing Matt page, and he said his was 'THIS BIG'. I said, 'That's disgusting', so I'm making a call-out post on the GameFAQs Super Smash Bros. Board Wiki; GenericGuy, you got a small, it's the size of this walnut except way smaller: And guess what? Here's what my dong looks like! *Explosion* That's right, baby! All points, no gauntlets, no pillows, look at that, it looks like two balls and a bong! He ed my page, so guess what, I'm gonna Ylisse. That's right, this is what you get, my SUPER LASER PISS Except I'm not gonna piss on Ylisse, I'm gonna go higher; I'm pissing on their Pegasus Knights! How do you like that, GenericGuy? I pissed on your wife, you ! You have 23 hours until the piss droplets recruit Severa in Fire Emblem Heroes, now get out of my ing sight, before I piss on you too. GenericGuy says: Don't worry I won't kill you. I don't kill people, that is my least favourite thing to do. Might get Matt to kill you tho List of Women he has Laid * 5-Volt * Palutena * Lucina * Wario * Peach * Daisy * Bowsette * Rosalina * Minecraft Alex * Tharja * Camilla * All female furries in existence * Sally from New Valver Heroes * Toriel * All MHA girls * Gru's daughters * Potentially every hetero ual woman in the universe (except Cordelia; he'd never do that to GenericGuy) Trivia * The sound of thunder is caused by his moaning upon busting a nut to Coraline from Ultimate Angler. It is said that Hurricane Maria was caused by a 3DS owner using a Matt Mii on his playthrough. * Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party all portray Matt as defeatable. This is because the Matt used in the Wii Series is his twin cousin, Mattrick. He is not immortal and often walks around in a black trench coat and sungles. * In 2005, Chuck Norris wrote down as many of Matt's feats as he could, and took credit for all of them. He published them in a book, and everyone believed he is responsible for all of them. Enraged by this, Matt challenged Chuck and beat him so hard all his memes died. * He loves all women and minorities. His page on the Mii Wiki may state otherwise, but that is simply libel, and the author of that page has mysteriously vanished since writing it. * In another instance of the homophobic Chuck Norris taking credit for Matt's abilities, he agreed to star in "Death Battle" by ScrewAttack against Segata Sanshiro. The fight was completely fake, and Matt later challenged Segata Sanshiro to a real fight. Sanshiro declined, afraid of the raw physical (and ual) power of Matt. * He has a tickling fetish * Matt, being the expert level swordsman he is, challenged every Fire Emblem protagonist one day and, obviously, triumphed. He decided to spare all of them because he likes Tharja hentai. Some GameFAQs users picked up on this, and decided to bash him for one of the rare instances he shows mercy, often calling him, as stated above, "a generic anime swordsman". Matt has since killed all of them and erased any evidence that they ever existed from the world. * During the events of World of Light, he punched one of Galeem's lasers and destroyed it. Thus, he survived the ordeal. Kirby did not want to seek his aid, knowing he rarely lets opponents live, and he didn't want his possessed friends to die. * He owns a fursuit. When attending a furry convention one time, a normie came in and caused a shootout. Matt killed the shooter within a nanosecond, and then killed all the furries at the convention. * His favorite food is Mii Tiddies * He has pledged to protect Lana from CuterChihuahua2 * If you're reading this page, this is OP, ObeseCity, and GenericGuy has sent Matt to kill me because I pissed on his wife. You HAVE to save me, and only I know how to get him to spare me. All you have to do is send Mii Gunner nudes to him, and- OH THERE HE IS SOMEONE HELP PLEASEDBEHGBIB FCEWSCB AADDVHCRWIDVBCWIMV Category:What the did you just ing say about me, you little ? I’ll have you know I graduated top of my cl in the Navy Seals, and I’ve been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. Category:Bad Characters Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Memes Category:Anime